King's hidden pain
by Portalus portal
Summary: King Hides his fear and stress from the others, but will one unfortunate mishap reveal it all.
1. A simple begging

King, as usual, sat upon his sacred treasure, as of current it was a pillow. He reviewed the scene around him, the Boar's Hat was quite busy today and Elizabeth was rushing around as a waitress, although she constantly fell to the ground she always had a smile on her face. In the corner of his eye he noticed Ban cooking something, It smelt amazing, he could definitely tell cheese was being used which was his favourite, Meliodas was loudly talking to a customer that sounded awfully familiar but King couldn't place who it was, not with all the noise anyway, Hawk was chewing loudly on scraps somewhere nearby. From outside he heard Diane doing her poster girl duties, he sighed it was normal day.

He didn't make any move to interact with the scene, he prefered to be in the corner, distanced from everyone. His paranoia gripped him tightly, he couldn't relax, especially with Diane outside alone. He knew too well she could take care of herself but if anything ever happened to her... He tried to shut out the memory of her, in Liones when he had to face off Helbram. His mind drifted away from the scene, Horrifying nightmares of Elaine and Diane laying dead in so many ways plagued him.

"Yo King!" He was brought back to reality by a voice, he turned to see who had spoken. It was Meliodas, King replied politely "Hello Captain." Meliodas grinned and tried to engage in conversation but King's mind was elsewhere. Meliodas realised soon enough that King wasn't paying attention. Meliodas gave up and decided to cheer him self up from being ignored he would go to harass Elizabeth.

Soon the pub closed up, the customers left and everyone left King as he seemed lost in thought. But unknown to them King's mind dragged him through tormented and twisted scenes of Elaine's death, Diane dying. He knew he shouldn't worry about Diane "She can take care of herself plus we are safe now!" He told himself. His was brought back to the thought of Elaine lying dead in the forest. Tears pricked at his eyes and threatened to fall, He blamed himself for her death. He abandoned his sister, she was left with his duties. He didn't deserve the love of the others, he hated to rely on them but everytime he managed to.

Once he finally realized that no one else was in the room he climbed off of his pillow, and headed outside. He stared up at the night sky. Tears rolled down his cheeks, and the world around him blurred he flew up towards the Inky blackness above him. His thoughts only became darker as he lived through watching everyone he loved die again, and again.


	2. The Attack

After a few weeks, as King had despaired for an unknown force attacked Liones. The force had kidnapped Elizabeth's older sister Veronica and killed many innocent civilians. The deadly sins where called immediately, King's anxiety was shooting through the roof. They where given all the information available about the force:

'It arrived in the kingdom unknown to The guards as they don't remember seeing anyone remotely like what attacked, it was like a flash of energy, we couldn't make out its face from it's elbow, it was dark red in colour and jumped from building to building leaving scorch marks behind it. People say it would yell the word fault and targeted holy knight families. It managed to smash through the window of the castle and grab Veronica, before jumping back out. Holy knights charged out after it but found no leads. I entrust you with the job of finding this, with Ms. Merlin I'm positive you will find something!'

Meliodas accepted to look for the strange force and they all headed to the Boar's hat. Diane, Ban, Gowther and King where sent off to ask around, check the scorch marks and check the brocken window. Elizabeth, Merlin, Meliodas and Escanor looked through Merlin's books for any mention of such a creature.

King was worried about everyone's safety and was questioning if Everyone was already ready as it hadn't been long since the last attack. He tried brushing it off and going back to investigating the size of the burns when he heard Diane yell "I found something!!" He floated towards her in a sleepy manner but inside he was ecstatic for her.

There was a tear of clothing laying on the ground it was black and what look like blood had stained it. They headed back to show the fabric to Merlin.


End file.
